Saviour
by SuzumuraMadness
Summary: A random story about random characters. Ignore please ! (ﾉ ヮ )ﾉ*︵
1. Chapter 1

Alright.. UGH! Status: Dropped -_- i'm really sorry. and i just don't wanna delete it just like that. ( ¬,¬) besides this doesn't involve any of the main characters anyway.

Well, because, i got stuck in the game. I can't find Ur and kept on dying. I feel annoyed now with all those 'game over' words. =_=

* * *

><p>Hey there! This will be my first story here, so i hope you'll enjoy it!<p>

(Bytheway,therearealittlepartsherethatisalittlehar dtounderstand,soifyou'repatienttowaituntiltheendof thestory,there'saspecialchaptercalled'Facts' 'sonlyashortstory,sodon'tworryaboutwaitingforsolon g,andi'mworkingonit...yeah.)

And one more thing, the characters here are not of any main characters, they're just normal villagers in Ys: The Ark of Napishtim.

So here it goes! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Saviour<strong>

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

In Canaan Islands, there were two normal villagers which had strange relationship with each other. Cloa was new to town, he came with his sister, Rose, he was usually outside selling things, while Tise was a maid in Isaac's restaurant in Port Rimorge, she doesn't quite go outside, so both of them doesn't know each other. But one day, a friend of Cloa, Laru, went to visit him in Port Rimorge, he was from Quatera, he went straight to Isaac's restaurant and saw Tise. When Laru finally found Cloa he tells him about this maid he saw…

"Hey Cloa, have you seen the pretty maid in Isaac's resto?"

"What? I've never actually went there"

"WHAT?"

"My sister doesn't let me"

"Oh, come on! Are you a mama's boy? Or… sister's boy? You should go there you know, you'll miss a chance. There aren't many cute single ladies here eh?"

"Oh there is one"

"Huh?"

"Maple. You know the maid who works for Baslam?"

"So, how is she?"

"We're good"

"You liar"

In Isaac's Restaurant, it was a little busy…

"Hey, Tise" Isaac called

Then Tise came up, "What?"

"I'm sorry to ask this to you, but can you please borrow a medicine from Sophia? Nali really needs one of those"

"Oh, sure, but…*sigh* alright, I can do it"

"Thank you very much, Tise. Please be careful"

"I will"

Then Tise walked passed Cloa who looks like having problem on his own, then finally at Sophia's house

"H-Hello, good evening…"

"*gasp* Hey mom! It's Tise! Tise what are you doing here? I've never seen you out of the restaurant!" Sia said

"Um, yeah, it was… an emergency"

"Emergency? For what?" Sophia asked

"Isaac's asking for a medicine for Nali, she doesn't feel well"

"Oh really? Well, please wait a moment; I'll get it right away"

"Thanks"

(…)

After getting the medicine, Tise walked alone in the dark going to the restaurant. Then suddenly, she felt a little dizzy, almost falling…

"Whoa there!" A man said who caught Tise in his arms

"*moans* I-I'm sorry, I-I don't feel quite well…"

"It's alright. Want me to walk you home?"

"N-no! Please, I can walk alone"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, thanks"

That man…he just came in this town, right? It's the first time I saw him here…but, his hair… and his eyes, it's like I've seen him before…

Isaac's restaurant…

"Oh finally! Tise come in here! Hurry! Nali doesn't look well!"

In a room downstairs, Nali lies unconscious…

*dinks medicine*

"Oh, thank God, her fever went down" Isaac said, "Huh, Tise you don't look good"

"What?"

"Your face was pale. Did you somehow… encounter someone outside?"

"Uh, n-no, not really" *looks out the window*

(…)


	2. Chapter 2!

I found the file.. And decided to put it all here but only until what i managed to type. After that, nothing will be added. -_-

姉さん means nee-san or older sister.. it just didn't feel right or.. saying "older sister, blah blah blah..."

* * *

><p><strong>Jealousy?<strong>

_-Rose's shop…_

"姉さん, is there a maid in Isaac's resto?" Cloa asked

"Of course! What kind of question is that?"

"No, I mean, a young one"

"Oh you mean Tise?"

"Tise? Is she the one Laru's talking about?"

"Well, I think so. Why?"

"She sounded… familiar"

_(…)_

_-Tomorrow morning… Maple came to Cloa's shop…_

"Cloa!"

"Oh, hey Maple"

"^-^"

"*sigh*"

"Is there a problem?"

"Nothing…"

_-Then Tise passed by to bring back the medicine she borrowed, she saw Maple and Cloa talking and laughing with each other._

_/:( (Jealous…?) NO! No…_

_-Then Maple looked at her and waved as a greeting… She smiled back…And Cloa, he smiled but he doesn't look that happy…_

_Please don't think there's something between us…_

_(…) too late_

_-In Isaac's restaurant… a letter came, it's for Ur…_

"Ur! Ur! Nali, have you seen Ur?" Tise called

"I haven't seen him these past few days. Oh but he said he will be gone for a little time. I don't know, maybe you should go ask the professor"

"Thanks Nali"

_Then Tise went to Raba's place…_

"Professor?"

"Oh, Tise, Welcome. What can I do for you?"

"Um, where is Ur?"

"Ur? He should be picking herbs in the plains to the north, but, unfortunately, he hasn't come back yet since yesterday"

"What… Professor, monsters usually are busy in this time of the day, right?"

"Yeah, they're usually looking for herbs, or sleeping. Hm, Tise, you aren't planning on getting Ur, right?"

"O-Of course not! I was just asking! Well, I should be heading back now, thank you professor"

_(…)_


	3. Chapter 3!

**A Letter...**

_(Nobody's outside, even Emilio… time to escape…)_

_-Cloa saw a dark flash, or somehow, a running person when he opened the door, he hurriedly, went outside to see who it is, it was Tise… he then followed…_

_(…)_

_-There were no monsters everywhere; Tise took a peek on every corner to check if there is Ur, but no sign of him anywhere… Then, there was a stroke near her, she looked back fast, nothing… when she faced her direction, there was a monster that attacked her, she was too stunned to run away, she couldn't move, then Cloa came to the rescue and attacked the monster, there was a sudden break down, a clump of wood fell, then Cloa fell back in front of her holding a broken wooden stick. Then he faced her calmly._

"Are you alright?"

Tise fell on her knees, and then Cloa caught her…

"It's alright, there's nothing to be afraid of…"

"*sob* Thank you…"

"Why are you here anyway? You know it's dangerous"

"It's just, there was a letter for Ur, and it looks important"

"Ur? Why don't you just wait for him?"

"The letter looks urgent…"

"So, you just based things on what it looks like, huh. Don't worry, I'll go find him"

"No, please, it's alright, you might have other things to do…"

"No, it's alright, I'll go find him"

"No it's-"

"Alright, _we'll_ go find him"

_-Then Cloa helped Tise up and they both walked a little north… Tise was looking down so…_

"Oh, looks like we don't have to find him" _Cloa said_

"What?" _then she looked up to Ur, running to them_

"Ur! You little brat! You made us worried sick!" _Tise said while running up to him and punching him lightly in the head_

"Uh, sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to take that long! The monsters were too… Cloa's here? With you? O_O"

"Mm…?" _Tise said and looked up to Cloa_

"What?" _Cloa said to Ur_, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing… I guess…"

"Tsh, come on let's head back"

_-Then Tise stepped front and almost fell again, Cloa caught her…_

"Hey, Tise!" _(Huh… I called her name…?)_

_(Uh, he knows my name…?)_

"Tise!" _Ur called_

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah…" _she said trying to get on foot but she falls again_

"Leave it, I'll carry you"

_-While walking home… Tise fell asleep on Cloa's back, but she woke up hearing them talk…_

"Hey, Ur, does she have an illness, or something?"

"Hmm, As far as I know she has one, a terrible one."

"*shocked* What?"

"Though her illness was unknown"

"What? Why? And how did she even had that kind of illness in a place like this?"

"Long story, Cloa, long story"

"Then make it short!"

"What?! Why do you even want to know that story? And besides, you're getting angry"

"mmhh"

"Is there something between the two of you?"

"I-I don't know, she looks a little, familiar…"

"*sigh* Okay, I'll try to tell you what I know, ok?"

"Thanks, Ur"

* * *

><p>To the next chapter~~ (ﾉ´ｰ`)ﾉ<p> 


	4. Chapter 4!

**A Prison**

_*Ur and Cloa's Conversation*_

Ur: As I heard from Professor Raba, Tise washed up on the dock when she was still a kid, maybe six or eight? And since Professor Raba can't take care of her, Isaac volunteered to take care of her. And now as I observed, maybe three or four years later, men from another country with a ship came–or maybe soldiers–in fact they came at the island five times, they're trying to take Tise away, but she was running to the cave in northern plains just to hide, monsters ignored her but they attacked the soldiers, so they keep coming back for her. From then on Tise doesn't go outside much, because we suspected that there are spies that might just get Tise away.

Cloa: Is she that important? I'm not saying that she's worthless, but, what do those soldiers want with her? And why is she hiding?

Ur: No one knows. She never speaks about that, and we respect her, it's her own privacy.

Cloa: What about her Illness?

Ur: Oh, yeah, sorry. Professor Raba and me are the only ones who knows her illness, even Isaac doesn't know, so keep it a secret okay?

Cloa: mhm

Ur: This wasn't really that bad before, in fact she can control it without any medicine, but now she's growing weak, she needs to be taken care of, she needs rest.

Cloa: Maybe she can take a day off at the restaurant?

Ur: She can't, well, maybe she can. But Nali's still a kid, and the restaurant's busy at night, she needs a looong rest, and besides, Nali can't handle it. We're sometimes thinking of giving her to the soldiers because they mentioned about taking really good care of her and the place she's going to be brought of has fresh air and clean surroundings.

Tise: A prison…

_*End of Conversation*_

* * *

><p>Let me explain this a little bit.. Because, in this, i made Tise Aisha's cousin, from Ys Seven. Kinda, a little bit crossover, no. It doesn't make sense. -_- I forgot why i made it this way, since this was.. a year ago.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5!

**The New Tise**

"What?!" _Ur was shocked_

"Oh, Tise, you're awake. What do you mean prison?"

"You don't know a thing, so you wouldn't understand"

_(…)_

_-They already arrived at the town, Tise was sound asleep…_

"Do you think we should bring her at the restaurant now?" _Cloa asked_

"In that condition? I don't think so"

"Then where? At the professor's?"

"His place was only for the two of us. Maybe yours?"

"But my sister…"

"Oh come on, don't be such a weakling! It was only until she gets back to normal! Maybe a day or two!"

"*sigh* Alright, I'll try to convince her…"

_(This won't happen if it weren't for you! D: But I won't be this close to her if this hasn't happen… -_-)_

"Alright then. I'll be heading home. G'bye!"

"Wait! Ur, Tise said something about receiving a letter for you, she said it looks urgent and important, so, don't make Tise's sacrifice go to waste"

"Okay…I'll go to there now"

_(…)_

"WHAT?!"

_-Rose yelled at Cloa without even listening to his explanation…_

"I told you it was only for a day or two, she needs rest…"

"I'm not talking about her having rest here but Isaac will get worried like hell!"

"Ur already told (¬.¬) Isaac about it (⌐.⌐), and told me it'll me alright! (._.)"

_(Oh please tell me he did really ask for permission...)_

"You're sure about that?"

"Of course! :( :)"

"*sigh* Alright, she can stay."

"*phew*"

"But SHE is YOUR responsibility!" _Rose said then walks away_

"*sigh* It's alright, Tise, I've got 'ya"

_-He said then brings Tise to his room…_

_(…)_

_A couple of days past, Tise got better, she now often go outside meeting the villagers, Isaac became worried,_

_(I'm glad she became in high spirits, but she's not like her usual self! Did something happen to her?)_

_-One Afternoon, Tise saw Maple and Cloa talking to each other, they both look worried…_

"Tise! Can you come over here?" _Cloa called_

_(It's not much surprising anymore…)_

"…"

"Did something happen?"_ Cloa asked_

"Why? Nothing, i guess…"

"Hmm, you're being quiet around us, Tise. Is something wrong? Or, do you have a problem with me?"_ Maple asked_

_(In fact, yes.)_

"What? What do you mean? Why would I have a problem with you?" _Tise said, slightly laughing,_ "Come on, guys, I'm alright, I don't have a problem with anyone"

"Well, it's just that… well I'm glad that you are okay. Would you mind coming with me?"

"Right now?"

"Mhm, So Cloa, see you again next time. I'll take Tise for a moment."

_-As Cloa waved goodbye, Maple grabbed Tise going to Baslam's house…_

_(He's smiling…)_


	6. Chapter 6!

**Jealousy: Subsided**

_-At the kitchen at Baslam's house, Maple was cooking for dinner, while Tise was sitting still with her arms on the table supporting her head…_

"Soo, why did you bring me here for again?"

"Actually… I forgot!" _Maple said and turned to her with a smile_

"WHAT?! O_O"

_(What the… how come she forgot? Anyway, I'll just ask her about that, rather than going out here with nothing…)_

"Soo, can I ask you a question?"

_Maple remained silent throwing charcoals to the fire…_

"Is there something, between…you and, Cloa?" _she said raising an eyebrow_

"Hm? Is there?" _*still busy with her work*_

"…"

"His sister, Rose and I _are _good friends. He's like my younger brother. He's a cute boy, y'know, if I was just younger, he would be my boyfriend!"_ she said then turned covering her lips with her hands, laughing gently like a fair lady_

"Younger?"

"Oh you don't know? Cloa was -…"

_(O_O You mean I'm older than him?)_

"And you are?"

"*chuckles slightly* -"

_(WHAT?!)_

"-?!"

"Mhm. Why, is something the matter?"

"But you look like you're just -, and he…he looks -…"

"-? Oh I'm flattered! Ahahaha"

_-Suddenly a white haired man entered the room, Maple turned and was surprised…_

"Maple, there was-" _said the man_

"Oh, Sir Lloyd, how may I help you?" _Maple was now smiling and…blushing?_

"Oh, you have a visitor, good day, Tise"

"(!) G-Good day"

"Now as I was saying, Mr. Baslam was asking for a tea and a piece of cake. Please be fast, we don't want to make him angry, don't we?"

"Of course, Sir Lloyd, I'll start working on that"

"Please be careful, and thank you for your hard work, Maple"

"As always"

_-And then he left. Their conversation made Tise curious about them… especially, Maple was still smiling and blushing…_

"So, you're into Sir Lloyd?" _Tise asked_

"What?! …uhm, please don't say things like that all of a sudden…"

"So you're really into him, huh"

"…" _Maple looked shy_

"*smile* I think you should tell him"

"Huh? What?"

"You should tell him what you feel, besides, I think Sir Lloyd felt the same"

"That is absurd"

"The way he talked to you? You should try"

"… What's with that anyway? … Oh…" _Maple began to smile wickedly_

"What?" _her smile faded_

"Nothing. I just realized, you started asking if there is something between me and Cloa, you weren't talking to me before. But when I answered you, you're now so confident talking to me."_ Maple said as she started working again_

"So?"

"Now you know I was into someone, it's like your problem was cleared!"

"So, you realized what?"

"That you like Cloa!"

_*crash*_

"Oh, aren't I right?" _Maple said cheerfully chuckling while Tise was having problem on her own_

"What makes you think that way?!"

"Nothing… now, now, I should be taking this to Mr. Baslam now. See you again, Tise. I'm supporting Cloa for you" _she said them left_

_(Tsh…)_

_-Tise went out of the house now, thinking deeply…_

_(So there's nothing between them huh… so there's nothing to be jealous for!(*smile*) Wait...jealous? I'm not jealous!)_

_Tise's smile faded, she looked down and thought of something…_

_(Why was I out again?)_ … "The Herbs…!" _(Ahh… good thing it isn't that late!)_

_-Then Tise went down the stairs and ran through the plains. While picking herbs, she saw Cloa, like he's looking for something, she tried to ignore him remembering what Maple said, but he turned and called her…_

"Tise!" _then he ran after her_

* * *

><p>That's it. That's the end of it. That's what's on the file. Maybe someday.. i'll just put the whole summary as the final chapter.<p> 


End file.
